Noch nie!
by Kriska88
Summary: Harry rührte sich nicht. Starr blickte er auf den Boden, den Kopf gesenkt, die linke Wange angeschwollen und rot. Sein schmaler Körper war verkrampft. Er hatte Angst. Angst seinen Onkel weiter zu provozieren. kleinHarryFF


So da bin ich nun wieder.  
Das hier ist meine letzte Klein-Harry-Ff die abgetippt ist. Vielleicht mache ich mir die Mühe und tippe den Rest auch mal ab... was ich eher bezweifle da sie hier nicht so gut ankommen -.-

Hier gilt genauso wie bei meinen anderen Geschichten dass mir nichts von harry pottergehört und ich kein Geld damit verdiene.

Ach ja, hier kommt wieder eine riesen OOC Warnung, diesmal aber nicht nur für Petunia, sondern auch für Vernon.

Zeit- und Rechtschreibfehler könnt ihr behalten +gg+

**Zeichenerklärung**:

-- ... -- _jemand denkt_

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Noch nie!**

Die Sonne schien auf die gepflegten Gärten der kleinen Häuser im Ligusterweg.  
Das Bild, das sich einem zeigte, war idyllisch.  
Kleine Häuser, wunderschöne Blumen in den Gärten, Vögel die vergnügt in den Bäumen zwitscherten. Kinder, die strahlend im Garten herumtollten. Auf der ganzen Straße hörte man nur das Singen der Vögel und glockenhelles Kinderlachen.

Nun ja nicht nur.

Diese Idylle wurde durch wütende Laute, aus einem der Häuser, gestört.  
Wie konnte es auch anders sein, war es das Haus mit der Nr. 4, aus dem die wütenden Laute kamen.

Doch die Nachbarn wunderte dies nicht mehr, denn seit 4 Jahren hörte man dies aus dem Haus der Dursleys, die in der Nr. 4 wohnten.

Was passiert war, dass es bei den Dursleys, die sonst immer vorbildliche Nachbarn waren, auf einmal täglich Lärm gab?

Die Frage war leicht zu beantworten.

Sie hatten ihren Neffen aufgenommen. Doch es war allseits bekannt, dass der Junge nicht normal war. Allein sein Verhalten war schon suspekt.

So ignorierten die Nachbarn, wie sonst auch, das Geschehen im Ligusterweg Nr. 4.  
Doch in Gedanken, hatten sie Mitleid mit den Dursleys, denn es war offensichtlich, dass es mit dem Jungen nicht leicht war. Und sie dankten allen Göttern, dass sie nicht dieses Problem hatten.

_Bei den Dursleys  
_  
Vernon stand fluchend in der Küche und versuchte mit einem Lappen den heißen Kaffe von seiner Hose zu wischen. Dabei warf er immer wieder wütende Blicke auf seinen Neffen, der ein Paar Schritte von ihm entfernt, stand.

Harry rührte sich nicht. Starr blickte er auf den Boden, den Kopf gesenkt, die linke Wange angeschwollen und rot. Sein schmaler Körper war verkrampft. Er hatte Angst. Angst seinen Onkel weiter zu provozieren.

Denn der war wütend. Sehr wütend.  
Er hatte es ja nicht mit Absicht getan, er wollte seinem Onkel nur den Kaffee bringen, er konnte ja nichts dafür, dass er gestolpert war. Konnte nichts dafür, dass der kochende Inhalt der Tasse auf Schoß Vernons gelandet war. Er wollte ihm doch nur etwas Gutes tun!

Doch noch ehe er sich entschuldigen konnte, hatte sein Onkel ausgeholt.  
Danach spürte Harry nur noch einen starken Schmerz an seiner linken Wange.

Und so stand er nun hier, mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen und fing an zu zittern. Wartete darauf, was sein noch fluchender Onkel nun tun würde.

Doch der tat nichts. Er stand auf und ging schimpfend nach Oben um sich umzuziehen.

Harry blieb allein zurück.  
Hielt weiterhin den Blick gesenkt.  
In seinem Kopf war es leer, nur ein Gedanke schallte durch seinen Verstand.

--Er hat mich geschlagen. Das hat er noch nie gemacht. Er hat mich noch nie umarmt, aber auch noch nie geschlagen. Hab ich das verdient? Muss wohl so sein, sonst hätte er es nicht getan. Ich muss das wieder gut machen!--

So fasste der Kleine einen Entschluss und drehte sich um, um diesen in die Tat umzusetzen. Er wollte ja nicht, dass sein Onkel weiterhin böse auf ihn war!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Petunia half ihrem wutschnaubenden Mann sich umzuziehen.  
Ebenso versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Nachdem dies nicht klappte, ging sie kopfschüttelnd die Treppe runter zur Küche um ihren Mann ein neues Frühstück zuzubereiten. Vielleicht würde ihn das ja besänftigen. Auf halbem Weg hörte sie ein Scheppern und einen erstickten Schmerzenslaut. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn und beeilte sich um in die Küche zu kommen, da die Geräusche anscheinend von dort stammen.

Sie betrat die Küche und war überrascht über den Anblick der sich ihr bot. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Frühstück, Rührei und Toast, bereit. Eine Zeitung lag neben dem Frühstück.

Und vor der Kaffeemaschine stand Harry und hielt sich die linke Hand.  
Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, soweit sie dies erkennen konnte, da sein Kopf gesenkt war.  
Kleine silberne Tränen perlten über seine Wangen.

Den Grund dafür konnte sie auch erkennen.  
Auf der Küchentheke stand eine Tasse mit Kaffeepulver, um die Tasse herum war kochendes Wasser. Anscheinend hatte der Junge sich beim Versuch Wasser in die Tasse zu schütten, verbrüht.

Petunia ging auf ihn zu, packte stumm seinen Oberarm und zog ihn zum Spülbecken, dort ließ sie Wasser laufen und hielt Harrys wunde Hand unter den Wasserstrahl.

Gerade wollte sie anfangen über seine Ungeschicktheit zu meckern, als der Junge den Kopf hob und ihr stumm in die Augen sah.

Petunia brachte kein Wort heraus.

Denn in diesem Moment sah sie nicht Harry, sondern ihre Schwester. Lily.  
Dieser Blick, dieser Ausdruck…  
Denselben hatte Lily auch immer wenn ihr etwas Leid tat.  
Wenn sie sich entschuldigen wollte.

Sie musste schlucken, ihr war nie die Ähnlichkeit von den beiden aufgefallen.

Dann sah sie Harrys linke Wange.  
Sie war gerötet und leicht geschwollen.  
Doch Petunia sagte nichts, strich ihm nur leicht über die Wange.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Harry blickte sie noch einen Moment stumm an.

„Ich habe Onkel Vernon weh und wütend gemacht. Das tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht. Ich will das wieder gut machen! Dabei war ich wieder so ungeschickt und hab das Wasser verschüttet." antwortete Harry.

In seiner Stimme konnte man die Reue deutlich raushören.

Er blieb noch kurz bei Petunia stehen, dann drehte er den Wasserhahn zu und beendete das, was er vorhatte. Petunia ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Bereit einzugreifen sollte Harry nochmals das Wasser verschütten.

Harry stellte die Kaffeetasse, die er endlich geschafft hatte zu füllen, an den Tisch zum restlichen Frühstück. Als er sich umdrehte erblickte er seinen Onkel im Türrahmen stehen und lächelte diesen schüchtern an.

Vernon ging langsam auf den Tisch zu.  
Er stand schon eine Weile im Türrahmen und hatte alles mitbekommen.

Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, probierte er vom Rührei und nippte am Kaffee. Einen Moment war es still.

Harry sowie Petunia warteten darauf, was Vernon tun würde.

Dieser nickte Harry nur stumm zu und wuschelte ihm kurz durchs Haar. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Petunia blickte erstaunt auf ihren Mann. Was war denn das! Doch sie musste leicht schmunzeln. Vernon war halt doch nicht so ein Griesgram wie er gerne tat.

Auch Harry war von dieser Reaktion überrascht.  
Hatte er doch, nicht davon zu hoffen gewagt.  
Doch tat er nichts. Denn es könnte doch noch sein, dass er seinen Onkel verärgert. Und das wollte er nicht. Er ging aus dem Zimmer und blieb im Flur stehen.  
Dort musste er anfangen zu grinsen.

Denn vielleicht war er ja doch nicht so schlimm.  
Vielleicht hasste ihn sein Onkel doch nicht so sehr.  
Vielleicht hatte er ihn doch etwas lieb.

Denn so was hat er noch nie getan!

--Noch nie…!--

**+Ende+**

Jaja, ich weiß dass diese ff nicht so toll war. Aber was soll's, hoffe euch hat dieser Teil genauso gefallen wie "Warten" und "Und wieder ein Jahr".

Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Ein großes Danke für ihren Kommi zu "Warten" geht an **Lexa.** Wenn du das hier liest kannst du dich ganz doll geknuddelt fühlen +gg+knuddel+

Also dann,  
ciao  
Kriska


End file.
